


Father's Day(s)

by CrushItWithABrick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Related, Cosmo (Voltron) is a menace, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I need an editor this fic is long, Implied Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Meet the Family, Oral Sex, Other, Quickies, Shower Sex, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Keith and Shiro celebrate Father's Day(s).
Relationships: Keith & Shiro & Zethrid & Ezor, Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sheith Prompt Party 2020





	Father's Day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt # 27: Keith and Shiro celebrate Father's Day

\---------------  
1.  
\---------------

“And then it was like. . .” 

The little boy launches himself from the arm of the sofa and lets out a yelp followed by a series of increasingly loud artillery and explosion sounds. He executes a tuck and roll and crashes against Shiro then falls onto the slightly older girl at Shiro’s feet.

“Oh-uh-ruh-leee-uh.”

Shiro is impressed by the number of extra syllables she can add to the boy’s name to convey just how annoyed she is. He does his best not to encourage her by laughing but can’t quite manage to hide a little smile. He’s relieved that neither of the children are paying him any attention.

“Stop it!” 

Her words are accentuated with a hard shove. The boy topples off her with a laugh.

“You look stupid,” he says.

“Well you are stupid,” she fires back. She slaps at him and adds. “Go away. No one likes you.”

“Nuh-uh. . .” The boy scrambles back onto the couch and taunts her with his foot. She slaps at him as he continues. “Everyone likes me and no one likes you because you’re bossy and you have a big butt.”

He giggles at his insult and grins at Shiro.

“Orly.” Shiro frowns at him. “That’s not a very nice thing to say.”

“But it’s true. Reen has a big butt and she’s bossy and. . .” Orly pauses and grins at Reen and Reen leaps to her feet. She lunges to cover his mouth but is too slow. “. . .she spilled nail polish in her bedroom and. . .”

“I did not!” 

Orly’s voice is muffled as Reen succeeds in covering his mouth. He squirms and she uses her size advantage to easily hold him down.

“I did not,” she repeats to Shiro. “Orly lies. . .” She scowls and looks at the boy then looks at Shiro again. “He thinks if he licks my hand I’ll let him go but I’m not going to.” She looks at Orly again. “I didn’t spill nail polish.”

She lets him go and wipes her hand across the front of his shirt. She looks at Shiro again.

“It was paint,” she confesses. “For the surprise. . .” She sighs and Shiro notices the shift in her expression.

“It’s ok.” 

He holds out his arm and gestures to her. She sits with a sigh.

“I’m going to be in trouble,” she says.

Shiro hugs her and strokes the top of her head, being careful to avoid the little horns barely peeking out from under the dusty brown waves of her hair. Shiro looks from her to Orly and is struck by how little they resemble one another despite being full siblings.

“We won’t tell, will we Orly?”

Orly’s face lights up and Shiro notices, for the first time, that their smiles are identical right down to the lone dimple they each have on their right cheek.

“We’ll have a secret?” Orley asks. Shiro nods in reply and Orly leans across him. “Just us,” he says to Reen. “I promise I won’t tell.”

“You better not,” Reen replies. She leans against Shiro for a moment longer, then slaps at Orly. “Come on, let’s play with Cosmo.”

They race away in a flurry of giggles. Shiro hopes the trio won’t get in too much trouble but he has a feeling they will. He enjoys the quiet for a moment then goes in search of Keith.

He finds him in a room at the front of the house seated on the floor with Reen and Orly’s little brother. As Shiro quietly watches, the little boy stirs a toy pot and sings a quiet song to himself. Shiro recognizes the mannerisms and smiles.

“I’m going to be too full to eat lunch,” Keith says to him as the boy offers a small bowl containing something Shiro doesn’t immediately recognize. 

Keith puts some into his mouth and Shiro remembers the candy Keith brought for the kids. He always makes sure to bring them each something he knows they’ll like. Candy or little toys. Or, their favorite treat, Cosmo. The little boy puts a candy bit into his mouth and loudly expresses his pleasure.

“Good stuff, huh?” Keith asks him.

“Yes,” he replies. “I had it the other time, too.” 

Shiro stands in the doorway and listens as the boy tells Keith a disjointed story about the last time they visited, candy, and how his mother is going to have a baby. 

“Are you excited about the baby?” Keith asks.

“No,” he replies in a flat tone. 

Shiro laughs and the little boy looks up from where he’s studying a bit of candy in his stubby fingers and gives Shiro a giant smile. 

“Hi!” He holds the candy out to Shiro. “I’m cooking.”

“I see that,” Shiro replies. 

Shiro sits next to Keith and notices how happy he is. They’ve both been looking forward to this break, some time to relax on Balmera before their next mission.

“This is for you,” the little boy says as he hands Shiro his own bowl of candy.

“Is it soup?” Shiro asks. 

“No,” the boy sighs. “It’s candy from. . .” He trails off as he flops against Keith then gives him a big, sloppy kiss.

Keith catches and holds Shiro’s gaze and his smile reinforces what Shiro already knows. What they both know but aren’t quite ready to act on.

“Jake. . .” Keith trails off as he pulls the boy close and whispers in his ear then gestures to Shiro. The little boy giggles and goes to Shiro and grabs him in an impressively strong hug that reminds Shiro of Hunk. Shiro hugs him back and accepts a sloppy kiss. Jake sits down heavily into Shiro’s lap, his stump of a tail giving Shiro’s crotch an uncomfortable jab. Keith grins as Shiro winces.

“Careful,” Keith chuckles.

Jake runs his hand over Shiro’s Galra arm then arches back and offers Shiro a grin. 

“Make it shiny?” His grin widens and he adds. “Please.”

“Shiny?” Shiro feigns ignorance. “What do you mean shiny?”

“You know,” the boy giggles. “Make it shiny and bright.”

Shiro glances at Keith, who’s smile is almost as big as Jake’s. He turns his attention back to the boy and repeats:

“Shiny and bright?”

Jake sighs and looks at Keith.

“Uncle Keith, tell Uncle Shiro to make his arm shiny.”

They both laugh.

“You think I can tell Shiro what to do?” Keith replies.

“Yes,” the boy replies. “You’re the boss.”

Keith arches his eyebrow at Shiro and they both laugh. The boy is right. Keith does outrank him within the Blade hierarchy (always has and always will). Keith also has the final say on quite a few things in their home life, too. Shiro has never minded. Especially during sex. He reminds himself he’s in the presence of a four-year-old and tempers his reply accordingly.

“Shiny arm?” He trails off and makes a show of scratching his chin with his Galra hand while slowly making it glow. The little boy lets out a painfully shrill squeal that makes both Shiro and Keith visibly flinch.

Jake throws himself against Shiro and giggles maniacally. Shiro is struck by how much the boy resembles his father and laughs along with him. Shiro notices Keith watching them. He gives Keith a grin and Keith grins back. The moment is interrupted by a flash and the appearance of Cosmo and the two older children. Jake yelps and stares.

“SURPRISE!” Reen and Orly yell in unison.

“Were you scared?” Orly asks Keith.

“Do I look scared?” Keith gives the boy a playful scowl. 

Orly grabs Keith in a hug and sits in his lap. It’s only when Shiro sees Keith's reaction that he notices the boy is very muddy. And so is Cosmo. 

“No, don’t do it. . .” Shiro gets up and attempts to prevent Cosmo from shaking but is too slow. 

The children scream and laugh which only encourages Cosmo. He lowers his head and pushes the side of his face along the carpeting then falls with a thud and starts to roll.

“Cosmo!”

He vanishes leaving dirty footprints and a muddy streak in his wake, much to the continued delight of the kids.

Shiro sighs and looks at Keith. Keith is every bit as amused as the kids and Shiro can’t muster any anger. But he’s fairly certain Shay or Pidge (or, worse, both) will have no trouble being angry. Or at the minimum very annoyed they left Shiro and Keith in charge of their house and children for the afternoon.

“You are in big trouble,” Reen states the obvious.

“Keith is in trouble,” Shiro replies. “His wolf made this mess.”

“Yeah,” Reen agrees. “You’re in big trouble, uncle Keith.”

“It wasn’t just Cosmo making a mess. . .” Keith grabs Orly and starts to tickle him. “Where did you guys go, anyway?”

“Dunno,” Orly replies as Keith lets him go. “I never been there before but it had a pond and there were these little fishes and I was trying to catch one for dad for a surprise for tomorrow. Reen has a surprise but she won’t let me see it and I want to give dad a surprise, too.” Orly pauses then adds. “It’s father’s day. That’s a special day for dads when they get surprises,” he adds, as if Shiro and Keith aren’t already aware. “It’s really today but dad won’t be home until tomorrow so we’re going to have surprises then and it’s going to be fun and. . .” Orly stops short and listens then continues. “Rocco’s crying. . .” 

Orly starts for the door and Keith stops him.

“You’re muddy, you stay here I’ll. . .” Keith notices the mud on the front of his shirt and looks at Shiro.

“I’ll get him.”

Shiro follows the sound of the crying to a small nursery where the youngest of Hunk, Shay, and Pidge’s children is standing in his crib.

“Da-deee,” he whines as Shiro enters the room.

Shiro hopes the little boy won’t be disappointed that he’s not Hunk and is relieved when Rocco calms down the minute he’s picked up. As Shiro cuddles the toddler he thinks about Keith, about what it will be like to finally raise children of their own. It’s a topic that comes up from time to time (usually after one or both of them has spent some time with children) but the conversation is always in the context of future plans, something they will do eventually. But this time Shiro has a feeling the discussion will be different. 

He’s reminded of the year right after the war ended, when they were married and Shiro had joined Keith as a member of the Blade. Keith was still chasing the excitement of battle by seeking out hot spots where the war was still raging. He had something to prove, to make up for, and Shiro was eager to support him. They were still warriors doing what they were trained to do.

The trio of Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor had welcomed Keith and Shiro into their little squad and the friendships had grown. They went on numerous missions together, including taking out a large Galra fortress and a fleet of pirates. It reminded Shiro of their time as Paladins. Acxa’s death, while on a mission led by Keith, was the last fight. After a much needed break on Earth, where Shiro worked with Keith to build his former shack into a respectable cabin, they returned to the Blade with a focus on humanitarian missions. Rebuilding and healing. 

The adjustment was surprisingly easy for them both. They were ready to stop fighting and the humanitarian missions offered new challenges. Shiro found his place navigating the politics while Keith preferred the physical work. Shiro noticed the change in him, how his new role fulfilled those needs he’d tried so hard to meet as a warrior. Now he was finally able to prove himself without all the death and destruction.

Then, their friends started having children. At first it was a little surreal and strange. Pidge being the surrogate mother for Hunk and Shay. It was fun to watch it unfold and even more fun getting to know their children. It also stirred something in Shiro. He’d always wanted a family but never regretted where his life had taken him. Keith wasn’t ready. Yet. Shiro was content to wait. 

Shiro kisses Rocco’s cheek and smiles at the little boy. Of the four Garrett-Holt children, Rocco looks the most like Pidge right down to his compact size. While he’s only two years old, with plenty of time to grow, he’s smaller than Shiro remembers any of the other kids at the same age. It makes him wonder about the child he and Keith will raise. Or maybe children? He knows he would like more than one but, after spending these few hours with the Garrett-Holt clan, four seems excessive.

With Rocco on his hip, he makes his way down the hall where he finds Keith has managed to organize all three of the older children into a cleaning brigade. Shiro stands in the doorway and watches. He’s not surprised. Keith has always been a leader. After only a moment, Keith catches his eye and Shiro knows for certain it won’t be much longer until they will be celebrating father’s day with their own children.

\---------------  
2.  
\---------------

Two years. Two years that went by more quickly than Keith expected. 

There was still a list (longer than he liked) of things Keith wanted to finish, wanted to be perfect before this moment happened. Not that he doesn’t want it to happen. He wants this. Has wanted it for longer than the two years he’s been actively preparing for it. He’s wanted it since he was still a kid himself.

A family.

Not that he hasn’t had a family, in some form, for the majority of his life. His father. The Paladins. His mother. The trio. Shiro. Different family at different times but what he keenly remembers is the time, brief as it was, when he had no one. Being young and parentless and longing for what he had lost had, in no small part, led him to this moment.

He exhales sharply through his nose and Shiro gives his shoulders a squeeze.

“They’re not going to know you didn’t finish your chore list,” Shiro says. 

He gives Keith a playful grin and Keith feels himself relax. Shiro’s right, the three kids that are going to show up in a few hours won’t know, or care, that Keith still wants to re-paint the back porch or that he might need to have a new well dug at the cabin.

The cabin. Keith pauses at the thought. He wonders if the children will be permitted to visit.

He hears Shiro chuckle at him and gives him a scowl.

“Don’t get upset,” Shiro says. “You didn’t see the look on your face. If I had a similar look, you would have laughed, too.”

Shiro gives his stomach a little jab. Keith bats his hand away. Shiro gives him another little jab.

“Shiro. . .”

He grins at Keith and Keith can’t help but laugh.

“Knock it off,” he says

“Knock what off? Being excited? Sorry, Keith, that’s not going to happen. My only suggestion is you get on aboard the excitement train and enjoy the ride.”

Keith gives Shiro his best serious expression. Shiro kisses his pursed lips and wraps his arms around him and gives him a bear hug. Keith laughs and Shiro releases him.

“We’re finally getting kids,” Shiro says to him. Keith opens his mouth to reply and Shiro stops him. “Don’t you ‘but’ or ‘what if’ me. This is what you’ve been working toward, what we’ve both been working toward and these kids need us. Even if it’s only for a few weeks or days or hours. . .”

“I know the speech, Shiro.”

“I know you know the speech and I know you know it’s ok to be excited to meet these kids.”

Keith sighs then smiles. He is excited.

“You’re going to annoy the shit out of them,” he says to Shiro.

Shiro shrugs and grins at Keith and Keith laughs again.

“Help me make the bed,” Keith says.

They make their way to the room they’ve prepared precisely for this occasion. Not knowing anything about the child (or children) they would be fostering, they followed the advice of the agency and kept the room neutral. A set of bunk beds along one wall and a hastily added air mattress along the other. 

“We need to get a real bed,” he says. 

He nudges the mattress away from the wall and Shiro helps him put on the freshly laundered sheets.

“We will,” Shiro assures him. “Once we get the new room finished, we can give the boy his own space with a new bed. But this will work for now.”

Keith scowls at the mention of the new room. He’s been planning it for a while but scheduling conflicts and a million other things had kept him from actually getting it done. At least they had this room finished. Though they hadn’t been planning on it accommodating three children. That had come as a surprise. But they never had a moment of hesitation. They simply made a hasty trip to the store for the air mattress, another set of sheets, and extra groceries.

A 10 year old boy and twin six year old girls. Siblings. They’d only been on the planet a little over a year, refugees brought in as part of an ongoing program initiated by the Free Earth Council, a humanitarian group focused on keeping Earth a free and open planet despite waves of dissent from different countries. Shiro and Keith were both very familiar with the F.E.C. through their humanitarian work with the Blade, something that had impressed their social worker, Teddy, when they had first met. 

The children’s grandmother, their only living relative, had been admitted to the hospital and the children needed somewhere to stay at least for the night but probably longer.

“They’re probably going to be freaked out,” Keith says. “It’s not going to be like hanging out with Hunk’s kids.”

“I know,” Shiro gives Keith a playful swat with the pillow. “You know, they’re thinking of having number six.”

“Well, Silas did just turn two,” Keith quips.

“It’s kind of impressive,” Shiro offers. “Keeping on that one every two years schedule.”

“Pidge does love a schedule,” Keith offers. They both laugh.

Shiro follows Keith from the room then grabs his arm and hauls him into their bedroom across the hall.

“Shiro. . .”

His mouth covers Keith’s. Keith feels himself being backed to the bed and for a moment thinks of stopping but realizes he doesn’t want to. This is exactly what he wants and he’s certain Shiro knows it, too. He loves when Shiro gets like this, urgent and assertive. Getting both of them off so they can relax and focus on what’s next. How many times had they done this before a big meeting or mission or, back when they were Paladins, after a battle. 

Keith sighs at the memories and the feel of Shiro’s hands loosening hiis clothes. Shiro lifts himself off Keith and Keith sits up on his elbows to watch Shiro strip. He’s quick about it but manages to pause for a beat once he’s fully naked to let Keith take it all in. He grins at Keith and Keith laughs.

“You going to make me do all the work?” Shiro asks as he rejoins Keith on the bed and picks up where he left off.

Moments later Keith is naked and Shiro is over him. He stares down at Keith then leans in and they kiss for what feels like a luxuriously long time, long enough that Keith begins to worry they’ll be interrupted by a call or, worse, a knock on the front door. 

“Relax,” Shiro whispers in his ear.

“I thought this was going to be a quickie.” Keith squirms and Shiro slides off him and stretches out beside him. He starts to trace his hand over Keith’s body but Keith rolls onto his stomach and reaches for the bedside table. He pulls the drawer open and feels Shiro behind him, peppering kisses down the small of his back.

“Shiro. . .”

“We have plenty of time to take our time.” Shiro’s words are muffled from his mouth pressing against Keith’s bare ass. Keith shivers from the combination of the tickle of Shiro's breath and his own excitement.

Keith reaches for the lube and stops as he feels Shiro gently pull him back and slightly up, giving him better access to Keith’s ass. Keith sighs and relaxes into the feel of Shiro’s tongue licking and then gently prodding into him. Keith knows Shiro is well aware of just how long he can last before asking for more. Keith lets himself be worked right to his edge and moans.

“Shiro. . .” 

He doesn’t stop.

“. . .please.”

Shiro pulls away and Keith laughs as he gives his ass cheek one final peck before leaning over Keith to retrieve the lube. Keith grinds himself against the mattress and hears Shiro chuckle.

“I told you we have plenty of time. You don’t have to hump the bed.” 

Keith hears the snap of the lube opening and rises up slightly in anticipation.

“You got me all worked up,” Keith replies and sighs as Shiro starts to press his slicked fingers into him.

“I noticed.”

The fingering is dual purpose, prepping him and getting him even more excited. Keith wiggles when he feels Shiro pull his fingers away. The pause is aggravating but brief. He hears Shiro chuckle then feels his weight pressing against him, Shiro’s hands spreading his buttocks, Shiro’s cock pressing enticingly against his hole and, finally, easing into him. Keith pushes back against Shiro and hears a sharp intake of breath and a low groan. They’re both still for a moment then Keith tenses around Shiro and they both grunt, then laugh at the sound.

“Still want a quickie?” Shiro accentuates his question with a small thrust.

“No,” Keith sighs. “But. . .”

“We have plenty of time,” Shiro assures him.

Keith shivers as Shiro kisses his shoulder then runs his hands along his sides to his hips. He thrusts into Keith slowly and Keith relaxes into the familiar rhythm.

Shiro pauses and plants another kiss on Keith’s shoulder blade. Keith grins to himself as Shiro pulls out and lays on his side. Keith shifts onto his side and feels Shiro pull him close and spoon around him. After a moment of adjustment, a shifting of limbs, Keith feels Shiro push inside him again. He sighs and Shiro kisses the edge of his ear and gently thrusts. It’s exactly what Keith wanted and he knows Shiro knew it. Knew it from the minute he pulled Keith into the bedroom. He’s always known what Keith wants.

He’s reminded of the times they quietly had one another in the Castle. Their relationship wasn’t a secret but it wasn’t widely advertised, either. They kept separate rooms and when they were together they labored to be discreet. Though they had been caught a few times by the space mice and, years later, Allura had confessed they had shared with her their discovery.

Keith relaxes into the warmth of Shiro’s body pressed against and into him. He sighs and makes himself available when Shiro’s hand traces over his body then finds his cock, hard and wet. Shiro finds his rhythm, thrusting and stroking, and whispers to Keith how good he feels and how much he loves him. Keith feels his climax building and knows Shiro feels it too. Shiro knows his body. Shiro knows him.

Keith sighs Shiro’s name as he comes. Shiro slides his hand to Keith’s hip and thrusts a bit deeper. Keith shivers and gasps at the feeling of being overstimulated and sighs Shiro’s name again. Shiro groans and pushes into him as deeply as he can and Keith feels Shiro’s body quivering as he comes. Shiro is still for a moment then relaxes against Keith and kisses his ear. He wraps his arms around Keith and whispers.

“Better?”

Keith chuckles. He starts to open his mouth to say they should get up and shower but Shiro’s voice stops him.

“We have time.” Shiro accentuates his words with a hug. “Take a nap with me.” He kisses Keith’s ear again and adds. “Please.”

Keith kisses Shiro’s arm and closes his eyes.

“I love you,” he sighs.

“Keith.”

He stirs at the sound of his name being whispered in his ear and for a moment doesn’t want to open his eyes or get up. He pulls Shiro’s arms tighter around himself and pushes back against his warm, naked body. He hears Shiro laugh then feels a peck on his ear as Shiro slowly pulls away from him. Keith rolls over and looks at him.

“You didn’t sleep,” he says.

“Wasn’t tired.” He runs his hand over his chest and wipes the sweat against Keith’s arm. “I need a shower, want to join me?”

Keith watches Shiro get up and cross the room. He gives him a wolf whistle and Shiro laughs. Keith remains in bed until he hears the shower running then gets up. 

He slips into the shower while Shiro is under the spray and gives his ass a playful slap. Shiro laughs and grabs him and they kiss.

“Still want that quickie?” Shiro wags the bottle of lube at him.

Keith grins in reply and grabs the lube from him. Moments later Shiro is braced against the wall as Keith vigorously thrusts into him. Shiro groans his name and begs Keith for more. With every thrust, Shiro encourages him with groans, pleas to be fucked harder, or simply ‘yes’. He’s loud and vulgar and after only a few minutes, Keith comes with a growl and curse. Shiro comes seconds later.

“You have a dirty mouth,” Shiro says as they kiss.

“Me?” Keith steps under the shower spray. “Yes, fuck me. Harder, oh, fuck me!”

Shiro grins at his mockery then wraps his arms around Keith and kisses his cheek.

“And you did just what I told you. Now who’s the boss, hmm?”

Keith laughs and Shiro gives him another kiss. They quickly finish showering and are in the middle of getting dressed when the phone rings.

“Hello?” Shiro answers. “Yes. . .” he smiles at Keith. “That sounds perfect. Yes.” He disconnects the call and smirks at Keith. “I told you we had plenty of time.”

Keith sits on a kitchen stool and feels his heart race. It reminds him of the moment right before their wedding. A mixture of nervousness and excitement edging toward anxiety. Keith feels himself grinning and notices Shiro watching him, a big grin on his face as well. 

Shiro sits next to him and Keith feels a familiar calm worm its way through his nervous excitement. The calm that comes with having Shiro by his side. They sit quietly for a stretch before Keith gets up and goes to the sink. He’s barely started filling his water glass when they hear the knock on the door.

Teddy greets them with a smile as he ushers the three children into the house. 

A thin boy dressed in khaki pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt leads two smaller girls. One has a round, full face that accentuates her big dark eyes. She’s dressed in dark, baggy shorts and a short sleeved shirt, her hair braided into a coil on the top of her head and interlaced with a dark ribbon. One look at her sister and Keith is instantly reminded of Acxa, right down to the dark horns that follow the lay of her hair and the little scowl on her long, thin face. All three have slightly large, pointed ears and dark hair that accentuates their purplish-blue skin.

“Hi,” Shiro offers.

Keith notices how the boy shifts to put himself between them and the two little girls. Keith wonders if the boy is aware of it or if it’s merely a reflex for him to protect his younger siblings. He also notices the boy’s reaction to Shiro’s Galra arm. He looks away from Shiro to Keith.

“Hi,” he replies. He offers his hand and Keith notices, as his sleeve slides up, stripes on his forearm. “My name is Milo.” 

“I’m Keith and this is Shiro,” Keith replies. The boy’s handshake is firm and he holds Keith’s gaze. “It’s nice to meet you, Milo.”

Milo lets out a sigh and visibly relaxes as Keith gives him a smile. Milo glances at Shiro again but makes no move to offer his hand. Instead, he shifts slightly and nudges his sister and gestures to Keith.

“Hi,” the round faced girl says.

“Say your name,” Milo prompts in a stage whisper.

“I know,” the girl replies with a huff. “My name is Winnie. It has two. . .” She holds out her index finger and draws a hump in the air. She smiles at Keith and Shiro and adds. “This is Meeka.” She gestures to her sister. Meeka stares but says nothing.

“Hi,” Shiro offers. Keith notices he’s taken the cue from Milo and hasn’t made any advances on the children. Keith feels a pang of sympathy for him, knowing how excited he is to meet them.

Meeka looks at Shiro and gives a little smile. He smiles back and she looks down at her feet. Shiro looks at Keith and gives the slightest of nods along with a tiny sigh then turns his attention to Teddy, giving Keith the opening to continue to take the lead with the children.

“I can help you take your things to your room,” Keith offers.

Milo nods and Keith leads the children back to the room while Shiro remains in the kitchen with Teddy.

“Meeka, look,” Winnie drops her bag on the floor and goes to the bunk beds then turns to look at her sister. “A tall bed.”

Meeka gives the beds a glance and scowls. Again, Keith is struck by how much she looks like Acxa. He feels a moment of longing for her and Zethrid and Ezor. He looks forward to telling the two women about the children, to telling all his friends and family about them. He’s pulled from his thoughts as Winnie begins her ascent of the bunk beds. 

“Do you need. . .” Keith puts his hand against Winnie’s back as she climbs to the top bunk.

“Milo, look, I’m high!” She giggles and flops onto the mattress.

“Hey, I was going to go up there,” he replies.

“Too slow,” Winnie chirps. She hangs over the edge and Keith feels his stomach clench and wonders why he and Shiro thought bunk beds were a good idea. “Come on, Meeka,” Winnie coaxes.

Meeka looks at her sister then goes to the bottom bunk and sits. She puts her bag next to her on the bed and sighs. Before Keith can move to comfort her or even speak, Milo sits beside her.

“It’s ok, Meeka,” he says. He hugs her and continues. “Put your clothes away.” He gestures to the bureau. “It’s ok,” he repeats.

“Milo, come up with me,” Winnie says. Milo kisses Meeka’s cheek and then climbs the ladder to join Winnie on the top bunk. 

Keith takes a step closer to the bed and smiles at Meeka as Winnie squeals and laughs.

“Can I help you put your things away?” he asks.

It takes a moment for Meeka to look at him but when she does she gives him another small smile. She nods and Keith takes her bag to the dresser. He unzips it and immediately notices all the clothes are brightly colored and most have a pattern. Tiny polka dots. Stripes. Tie dye. 

“Your clothes are really pretty,” he says.

Meeka smiles at him and he smiles back.

“What’s your favorite color?” he asks.

She points to the polka dots on the shirt she’s wearing.

“Red?” He gives her another smile. “I like red, too.” He nods to the other two bags on the floor. “You think we should help your brother and sister put away their things?”

Meeka grins and retrieves the bags.

“Is this Winnie’s?” he asks as he takes the smaller of the two bags from her. Meeka nods and tugs open the drawer next to the one Keith filled with her clothes.

He unpacks the bag and notices the difference in the two girls’ tastes. Winnie’s clothes are grays, blues, and blacks. Keith is amused that the more outgoing of the pair would prefer such muted colors. Then he notices a pouch at the bottom of the bag. A sparkly bright pink zippered pouch shaped like a poodle complete with bows on the ears and tail. He notices Meeka staring at him and wiggles it at her and gives a little bark. She grins and giggles.

“But I really have to go.”

Winnie’s voice draws his attention.

“You have to ask,” Milo replies. Keith can’t see what prompts Milo’s sigh. “Ok.” 

Milo leans over the edge of the bed and again Keith feels his stomach clench.

“Winnie has to use the toilet,” Milo says.

“I’ll show you.” Keith gestures and waits as Winnie climbs down from the bunk then goes to her sister.

“Come, too, Meeka. . .oh, my puppy.” She grabs it in one hand and her sister’s hand in the other. “This is for my ribbons,” she says to Keith. “For my hair.”

Keith takes them out of the room and down the hall as Winnie continues.

“Milo helps make my braids. Gramma showed him. I can’t do it as good yet but I will.”

“Your hair is very pretty,” Keith offers.

“I know,” Winnie replies.

Keith opens the bathroom door and gestures inside.

“Are you ok by yourself?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Winnie replies.

Keith closes the door and chuckles as he hears Winnie exclaim to her sister how big the bathroom is. He makes his way back to the bedroom where he finds Milo unpacking his bag.

“You want help?” he asks.

“No thank you,” Milo replies. Keith notices how carefully he folds each item before putting it in the drawer. He also notices the boy has pulled his sleeves up and what Keith thought were stripes are burn scars curled around his thin forearm. Keith wonders who, or what, grabbed and burned him.

“I don’t think she really had to go. She just wanted to see the bathroom,” Milo says. “She does that any time we go somewhere. She has to see the bathroom.” He sighs and rolls his eyes and Keith chuckles.

Milo produces a small box from the bag. He lingers over it for a moment then tucks it under his folded clothes. He glances at Keith and slides the drawer shut.

“I should check on them,” Milo says.

Keith leads the boy from the room and points to the closed door down the hall. Milo goes toward it and Keith goes to the kitchen where he finds Shiro and Teddy seated at the table.

“Going ok?” Teddy asks.

“Yes, clothes are put away. The girls needed the bathroom so Milo is helping them out.”

He notices a box on the table and it suddenly occurs to him the children won’t be staying for only one night.

“It’s pretty much everything they have,” Teddy mentions in a low tone.

Keith opens his mouth to reply then hears Winnie’s giggle as the children come down the hall.

“Our toys,” she chirps as she sees the box. 

She climbs onto a chair and Shiro slides the box toward her. Keith notices Milo staring at Shiro’s metal arm. Shiro catches the boy’s eye and gives him a smile. Milo looks away and grabs the box.

“Milo. . .” 

“I have to put it away,” he says in reply to Winnie’s whine. He walks away from them and Winnie huffs.

“Milo is mean sometimes,” she says. She smiles at Shiro as she continues. “Not all times, just some. . .” she trails off as she notices Meeka staring at a photo on the refrigerator door. She gets up and goes over.

“It’s Cosmo,” Meeka says. Her voice is quiet and small.

“Have you met Cosmo?” Shiro asks her. Keith notices he takes the photo from the fridge using his left hand. Meeka nods and takes it from him and Winnie answers for her.

“When we were on the ship,” Winnie says. “He did sparkles and went back and forth and we petted him.” She grins at Shiro. “Is he your friend?”

“Yes. And sometimes he comes to stay here with us. Keith’s his best friend.”

Shiro looks over at Keith and gives him a grin. It’s a running joke between them that Keith is Cosmo’s only best friend. He’s the only one that will, time and again, forgive Cosmo his many behavioral transgressions.

“Really?” Meeka asks Keith.

Keith chuckles and nods.

“Yes.”

“Will he stay here with us, too?” Winnie asks.

Keith’s not sure exactly what to say. Hearing Teddy say they brought just about everything they own leads him to believe they will be staying longer than just a night, or even a few days. But will they still be here in a few months when Cosmo is finished with his latest mission? It feels strange to hope they will be.

“He’ll come back when he’s done with his mission,” Shiro answers for him. “He loves coming home and seeing Keith and giving him kisses.”

“Kisses like. . .” Winnie licks the air and giggles. “He did that to Meeka and Gramma made her wash her face after.”

“I make Keith wash his face after, too,” Shiro replies.

“Does he give you kisses?” Winnie asks.

Keith chuckles. He knows all too well how much Shiro despises when Cosmo licks him. And how much Cosmo seems to love the challenge.

“No,” Shiro makes a face. “It’s gross. He has bad breath.”

The little girls giggle and Shiro laughs. Keith loves the sound and wonders if he could have Cosmo’s mission cut short to surprise them.

“Milo. . .look!”

Keith turns and sees the boy has returned. He also notices his face is blotchy. He wants to hug the boy and tell him he understands what he’s going through. How hard it is to be removed from his home and taken in by strangers. He wants to tell him it will be ok, that Keith and Shiro will make it ok. But he’s also keenly aware of how awkward these first meetings are and it’s obvious Milo is uncomfortable. The last thing Keith wants to do is make it worse by drawing attention to the fact that Milo has been crying.

Milo glances at him then goes to his sisters and looks at the photo and joins in the conversation. Keith notices Milo’s furtive glances at Shiro’s Galra arm and how Shiro labors to keep from touching either of the girls with his right hand. 

Teddy gets up and stands next to him.

“I don’t know what happened. . .” Teddy rubs at his forearm. There’s a burst of laughter from the group and Teddy gives Keith a smile. “That’s a good sound.” He pauses then adds. “And you even managed to get Meeka talking.”

“Cosmo got her to,” Keith corrects.

Teddy shrugs.

“Whatever works, huh?” He pats Keith on the shoulder. “I can only stay a bit longer. I have another appointment but I can stop by later if they want. Or if you or Shiro. . .” 

“I. . .whatever you think is best. I’ve never been on this side of it before.”

Teddy gives him a smile.

“Just be patient and follow their lead.” He chuckles as Winnie casually takes Shiro by his right hand and the group moves to the sofa. “You’re going to do fine.”

True to his word, Teddy sticks around for a while longer before bidding them goodbye with a reminder that he’s only a call away and he’s here to help them. Keith worries the kids will be upset by his leaving and is relieved when they take it in stride.

At the request of all three children, Shiro and Keith set them up in the living room to watch television. Keith notices how the little girls casually cuddle up against their brother, one on each side, and how he puts his arms around them and seems to relax having them so close. After a few minutes, Keith gets up and goes to the kitchen. Moments later, Shiro joins him.

Keith kisses him and Shiro kisses back. 

They quietly slip back the hallway to be out of earshot of the children.

“So far so good,” Keith says.

“Yeah, but. . .” Shiro lowers his gaze to his arm.

Keith hugs him to his side. Shiro hesitates and Keith gives him another squeeze. Shiro sighs and hugs him back.

“How about Cosmo saving our butts, huh?” Shiro offers.

“You really should let him kiss you, Shiro.”

“Not happening.” He grins at Keith. “Think we could get him home early?”

Keith laughs.

“Already working on it,” Keith replies. Shiro grins. 

He kisses Keith and nods to the living room. Keith hangs back in the kitchen as Shiro leans over the back of the sofa and asks.

“Who’s hungry?”

\-----

It’s been a month since they arrived and there have been several meltdowns, some over very generic things, like a perceived unfairness over the distribution of candy. And some very specific, like the second night they were together and both girls cried for a blanket left at their grandmother’s apartment.

There was nothing they could do, it was too late to have Teddy go and locate the sought after item. Winnie clung to Shiro as Milo looked on, ever cautious of Shiro’s Galra arm. Meeka had gone to Keith, her eyes rimmed in tears. Shiro watched him hug the girl and tell her he was sorry they couldn’t get her what she wanted but maybe he could find something almost as good. Keith offered the girl his hand and she took it. As they started for the door, Shiro had noticed the look of concern on Milo’s face. It was clear he was nervous having his sisters split up, even if only for a few minutes.

Shiro knew they weren’t going far, just across the hall to the closet in his and Keith’s bedroom. That’s where Keith kept the threadbare comforter he’d had for years. It had originally been Shiro’s back when he was still at the Garrison before he’d left for Kerberos. Shiro is reminded of waking up under it, stomach sick and confused. Keith had appeared and calmed him and explained he’d rescued him from the Garrison holding facility and he was safe. He was in the shack on the property Keith’s father had left him, tucked under the familiar blanket, the blanket that Keith had taken from Shiro’s bed the night he’d left for Kerberos. The blanket, Shiro would later learn, Keith had slept under every night while waiting for Shiro to return.

Shiro didn’t say any of that to the anxious boy. He simply said:

“It’s ok, they just went across the hall.” He’d gestured and the boy had walked to the bedroom door and peered out. He’d looked back at Shiro, his eyes trailing over his metal arm, then slowly stepped back into the room.

It only took a moment for Meeka and Keith to return. Meeka had handed the blanket to Milo and announced.

“It’s special.”

Milo had looked from Keith to his sister then took the blanket then helped his sisters into bed then got in next to them. He pulled the blanket over himself and looked from Shiro to Keith.

“Thank you,” he’d said.

Shiro notices the old comforter is draped around Winnie and dragging behind her as she approaches the sofa where he and Keith are relaxing after a long day.

“Shiro. . .”

He sits up from where he was leaning against Keith, both of them nearly asleep.

“What. . .” Shiro pauses as the little girl throws herself at him. Shiro pulls her into his lap and soothes her. 

Neither of them are surprised. She and Meeka both struggle after visiting their grandmother in the nursing home. They are excited before they arrive then the disappointment and sadness set in when they realize yet again that their grandmother is not able to hug them or speak to them. She’s barely conscious and her movements are limited to weak hand squeezes and pained smiles. Her prognosis is not good which has led to Shiro and Keith discussing, in private and with Teddy, the children’s future.

Over the past month, it’s become obvious Shiro is Winnie’s favorite. She goes to him first when she’s excited over one thing or another, or to tattle on Milo (and occasionally Meeka), or if she wants permission for something. Or, like now, if she needs comforting.

It’s just the opposite with Meeka. She was drawn to Keith from the moment she arrived and still seeks him out first, but both girls quickly warmed to Keith and Shiro. Milo is very different. He’s polite and friendly with both of them but is very cautious of Shiro, especially if they are alone together. On the rare occasions when they have been alone together, Shiro’s noticed he keeps extra distance between them and is very relieved when Keith or one of his sisters arrive to distract Shiro from him.

Shiro hears shuffling from behind the sofa and moments later Milo appears. His arm is around Meeka and their grandmother’s blanket is draped over them. Keith slides over and makes space for them on the sofa. Meeka sighs and hugs Keith’s side while Milo sits dead center, a sister on each side with Shiro and Keith as bookends. He pulls his grandmother’s blanket over himself and Meeka and lets out a long sigh.

“Only for a few minutes,” he says. He sounds exhausted. “Then we have to go back to bed, ok?”

Shiro notices Meeka nod against Keith.

“Ok, Winnie?” Milo prompts.

“No,” comes her muffled reply.

Milo gives another exhausted sigh.

“That was the agreement,” he replies.

“No,” Winnie counters. This time Shiro can hear humor in the girl’s voice. Keith glances at him and Shiro knows he hears it too. It’s a sign that Winnie’s feeling better.

Milo sighs and yawns. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Keith grins over at Shiro and Shiro grins back. They’ve both remarked to one another several times how Milo so easily morphs from a ten year old boy to a forty year old long suffering parent. It’s something they’ve discussed with Teddy, how to encourage the boy to just be a child and let Shiro and Keith be the adults. The parents.

“I’m never going to bed ever again,” Winnie giggles. Shiro laughs and plays along with her little game. 

“You need to go to sleep so you’ll have energy for tomorrow,” Shiro says in reply to her repeating she’s not going to sleep. 

“Why?” Winnie asks.

They weren’t going to tell the kids until breakfast and Shiro hopes Keith won’t be irritated by his changing the plan.

“Because we’re going to have a special lunch tomorrow,” he replies.

“With a surprise,” Keith adds. He grins at Shiro and Shiro grins back.

“A surprise? For me and Meeka and Milo?”

“Yes,” they reply in unison.

Shiro notices Milo stir between them.

“So, are you ready to get to sleep?” Shiro asks.

“Ok,” Winnie agrees. “I like surprises.”

“Meeka. . .” Milo nudges her and she wakes. “Come on.”

She whines in reply and rubs at her face as she sits up. Keith offers her his hands in an invitation to be carried but she ignores it, choosing instead to hold his hand as they lead the way back to the bedroom. At the door, she releases him and gives him a hug, then hugs Shiro.

“Goodnight,” he offers.

She mutters a reply then crawls across the air mattress to the far side. She flops down with a sigh.

“Hug,” Winnie prompts as she leans away from Shiro to hug Keith. She gives Shiro a big hug and he puts her on the mattress. She crawls to the center and cuddles up against her sister.

“Meeka, we’re having a surprise tomorrow,” she whispers.

“Shh,” Meeka replies.

Winnie sits up and waves at Shiro and Keith.

“Ok, I’m going to sleep now. Night Shiro, night Keith.” She makes a show of flopping back on the mattress and hauling both of the blankets up over herself.

“Goodnight,” they reply in unison.

“Sweet dreams,” Shiro adds.

“Sweet dreams,” Winnie replies from under the covers.

Milo sits on the edge of the mattress and pauses for a moment. He glances at Shiro and Keith then abruptly tugs back the blanket and lays next to Winnie, his back to them.

Shiro lingers at the side of the bed. He starts to reach for the boy with his right hand and stops himself. He glances at Keith and Keith gives him a little smile. He takes Shiro’s Galra hand in his and nods his head toward the door.

“Goodnight,” Shiro offers.

“Goodnight,” Milo replies.

Keith leads him from the room and back to the sofa, where he stretches out on his side and pulls Shiro down to lay next to him. He wraps his arms around him and buries his face against the back of Shiro’s neck. Keith kisses the nape of his neck and Shiro shivers. He feels Keith smile against his skin and shivers again.

“Ticklish,” Keith murmurs. 

Shiro laughs and sits up, intent on facing Keith to be able to kiss and tease him for a bit before leading him to their bedroom to continue their fun. He stops as he sees Milo coming toward them.

As he rounds the end of the sofa, Shiro notices his brow is furrowed and he appears very worried. He takes a deep breath and asks:

“Can you tell me?”

Shiro’s not entirely sure what the boy is asking. He opens his mouth to ask for clarification but Keith beats him to it.

“About?”

Milo takes his time then replies:

“The surprise.” He sighs and the sound combined with the pained expression on his face is heartbreaking. “I don’t like surprises.”

“Oh. . .” Keith glances over at Shiro.

“We’re going to have lunch at our cabin.” Shiro feels his stomach sink as the boy visibly tenses. “It’s just for the day,” he quickly adds. He glances at Keith and knows they need to tell the boy everything to put him at ease. “Our friends, Zethrid and Ezor are staying there for a few days.”

The change in Milo’s expression is immediate. Shiro is reminded of the day they arrived. When Meeka found the photo of Cosmo and Shiro realized the Blade had been involved in their rescue. While the children hadn’t mentioned Zethrid or Ezor in their excitement over Cosmo, Shiro knows Cosmo is very particular about who he works with. He only takes missions with Keith and Shiro, Krolia and Kolivan, or Zethrid and Ezor.

It didn’t take long for Shiro and Keith to comb the mission logs and contact Zethrid and Ezor. The women remembered the mission and the children fondly and were excited to hear they had come to live with Keith and Shiro. Plans were put into motion to surprise the children.

Milo smiles and his face relaxes. Shiro hears Keith sigh and they smile at one another and then at Milo.

“They’re excited to see you again,” Keith offers. “And I think your sisters will really like seeing Cosmo again, too.”

Milo chuckles and nods, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Winnie and Meeka like surprises so I won’t tell them. They’re going to be really happy.” He pauses then adds. “Thanks for telling me,” Milo says to Shiro. 

“Thanks for asking,” Shiro replies. “Sorry we worried you.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Milo corrects with a little laugh. “I just like to know what’s going on so I can be ready.”

Shiro chuckles and hooks his thumb at Keith.

“He’s the same way.”

“Oh,” Keith laughs. “Like you aren’t?” He grins at Milo and adds. “Shiro likes to make a plan to make a plan.”

Milo laughs. Keith slides over and gestures to the newly created space between him and Shiro. Milo sits.

“He can’t take them anywhere,” he says. He looks over at Keith. “Cosmo. He can’t teleport them anywhere, even if they ask. Grandmother said it’s not safe.”

“Understood,” Keith replies. “But there’s not much I can do when it comes to him giving kisses.”

Milo chuckles.

“Kisses are ok. Gross but ok.”

\----

The normally quiet hour long trip to the cabin is, instead, filled with laughter and chatter from the three very excited children in the back seat. Keith, a huge smile plastered on his face, is every bit as excited. And so is Shiro.

When the girls make a guessing game of where they are going, Shiro notices Milo gets quiet, a knowing grin on his face. When they finally tire of the game, Shiro looks back at Milo and says:

“You want to tell them?”

Milo grins and tells his sisters what he learned the night before about the cabin, adding that it’s very special and that they’re going to get a surprise when they get there. The girls beg to be told what the surprise is and Milo teases them pretending he can’t hear them then pretending he can no longer speak. Shiro grins at Keith and knows he’s enjoying the moment just as much as Shiro, if not more.

Shiro notices Keith slowing down in advance of the dirt road that will take them the final mile to the cabin. He glances over at Keith and sees the huge grin on his face seconds before he sees a flash ahead of them. He laughs as Keith remarks.

“Wow, did you see that?”

“What?” the girls reply.

As if on cue, there’s another flash and the girls squeal. Shiro looks back and sees them straining to look out the side window while Milo sits between them, a huge grin on his face. Shiro smiles at him and he laughs.

“Have you ever seen something like that?” Keith asks Shiro as the car slowly creeps down the road. 

“I don’t know,” Shiro replies. “Do you think it could be. . .”

There’s a rippling flash along the side of the car and Shiro catches a quick glimpse of Cosmo. So do the girls.

“It’s Cosmo!” Meeka yells.

“Cosmo?” Keith repeats. Shiro can hear him barely holding back his laughter. “Really? I thought he was still on a mission.”

There are a series of flashes each revealing Cosmo for a moment longer than the last and the girls squeal and yell his name.

“We’re going to have lunch with Cosmo,” Winnie announces. “And he’s going to sparkle us and. . .”

“No,” Milo barks, his expression suddenly very serious. “No teleporting.”

“You’re not the boss, Milo,” Winnie snaps back.

Milo opens his mouth to reply and Shiro interrupts.

“No teleporting,” he says. 

Shiro notices the relieved look on Milo’s face and the frown on Winnie’s. Milo turns his attention back to Winnie and says:

“You can still play with him and let him lick your face.”

“Kisses,” Winnie corrects. She licks at Milo and he recoils. She giggles and manages to get Meeka to join her and soon Milo is laughing again.

“Where did he go?” Meeka asks as the cabin comes into view.

“There!” Winnie leans across Milo and points out Meeka’s window to where Cosmo has appeared on the porch. “Let’s go.”

Shiro, with Milo’s help, manages to keep the girls from leaping from the barely stopped vehicle but can’t restrain them once they are out. They race ahead then stop abruptly as Cosmo disappears and reappears at Keith’s side. The girls turn and race back to Keith all the while yelling Cosmo’s name and laughing.

“Nice work,” Keith says to the space wolf. Cosmo replies with several licks and Keith laughs. Shiro makes a face and Keith points at him. “Shiro said he wants a kiss.”

“No. . .”

Shiro dodges Cosmo’s attempt and points at the girls.

“Save it for your fan club,” Shiro says. 

Shiro chuckles as he leaves Cosmo, Keith, and the girls and walks toward the house, Milo carefully at his left side and just out of arm’s reach.

“Shiro. . .”

He stops and turns toward the sound of Ezor’s voice. It’s followed by laughter and he turns around completely and sees Ezor with Milo.

“Did you see him looking around?” Ezor mocks Shiro with an exaggerated surprised expression and Milo laughs.

She’s wearing a flowing dress that at first appears pink but as Shiro hugs her and she steps back, he sees it’s just her red skin showing through the sheer white fabric. He also notices a bandage at the top of her left breast.

“Keep looking at me like that and Zethrid will get jealous,” she teases. 

She steps back and fluffs the skirt out with a little flourish.

“You like?” she asks.

“You look pretty,” Milo says.

“Aww, thank you,” she replies. “You look pretty, too.”

They laugh and Ezor leans against Shiro and puts her free arm around Milo’s shoulders.

“Guess who’s inside and excited to see both of you?” she asks. Milo grins at her and Ezor laughs. They walk toward the house as she continues. “You think I should sneak over and surprise your sisters?”

“Yes,” Milo grins.

Ezor pulls the door open and yells inside.

“Z. . .guess who’s here!”

She turns and as Shiro and Milo watch, slowly disappears in front of them. Shiro jumps as he feels her squeeze his butt and hears her laugh.

“Your face is red,” Zethrid says to him as they step into the kitchen. “Did Ezor grab your buttocks?”

Milo snickers and Zethrid turns her attention to him. 

“His face gets red every time, that’s why she does it.” She smiles at Milo and opens her arms wide. She steps toward them and takes them both in a hug. “It’s good to see both of you.”

She releases Shiro and focuses on Milo.

“Especially you.” She puts her hand on his head. “You are taller. And too thin. Does Shiro not provide you enough food?” 

Milo laughs and Zethrid hugs him to her side.

“We have lots of food,” Milo says.

“Food you want to eat or only the strange things Shiro and Keith prepare? Do they serve you the spaghetti sandwiches?” Zethrid gives him a look of disgust and Milo laughs.

“I like spaghetti sandwiches,” he says.

“Oh. . .” She looks at Shiro. “You have broken this boy, Shiro.”

“It wasn’t me,” Shiro replies. “That was all Keith. I’d rather eat food goo.”

Zethrid throws back her head and laughs her full-throated booming laugh. Shiro notices the collar of her shirt slips to reveal the edge of a bandage on her left breast. She sees him looking and gives him a grin.

“At long last,” she says to him. 

She runs her hand over her chest and Shiro recognizes the look on her face. Love.

“Congratulations,” Shiro says. 

Zethrid nods at him and turns her attention back to Milo.

“The meal is not yet ready, should we go outside so I can greet Keith and your sisters?” Milo nods and Zethrid puts her hand on the top of his head again. “Have they grown as much as you?”

Shiro watches them leave then goes to the stove to peek into a large simmering pot. He doesn’t immediately recognize what’s inside but knows Zethrid is a good cook so isn’t worried. He’s reminded of the bandages on both her and Ezor’s chests and grins to himself. Ezor finally agreed to the dedication ceremony, something Zethrid has wanted for a very long time. Shiro glances at the ring on his finger and remembers his and Keith’s wedding, or more specifically, the hour right before the ceremony when they’d found an unlocked maintenance closet and took the edge off their nerves.

Shiro hears footfalls behind him and then feels Keith press against his back and wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist. Shiro pushes back against Keith and hears him chuckle. His hand slips down and brushes against Shiro’s stiffening cock.

“What are you thinking about?” he teases.

“You,” Shiro replies. He puts his hand over Keith’s and kneads his hard on. Keith presses against his ass and Shiro can feel he’s hard, too.

After a moment of grinding, Keith steps back. He gives Shiro a wicked grin, takes his hand, and leads him to the tiny half bathroom just off the kitchen. He gently shoves Shiro inside and locks the door behind him. The room is small, but not the smallest space they’ve ever snuck off to. 

Keith grabs Shiro by his belt buckle and hauls him closer. Shiro gives a little gasp of excitement at Keith’s aggressiveness. Keith narrows his eyes at him and whispers in his ear.

“You have to be quiet,” he hisses. He cups Shiro’s bulge and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Will you be totally quiet?” Shiro nods.

He loves submitting to Keith. 

Keith grins at him and quickly opens Shiro’s pants and hauls them down. He holds Shiro’s gaze as he strokes the length of his cock then swipes the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing Shiro’s pre-cum. Keith releases Shiro’s cock and wipes his thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip then kisses him.

Keith steps back and slides past Shiro. He bats the toilet lid down, sits, and grabs Shiro’s hips and hauls him closer. He looks up at Shiro, grins, then buries his face against the hollow of Shiro’s hip. He kisses the exposed skin then in one quick motion, licks the entire length of Shiro’s shaft then takes it all into his mouth. Shiro makes no sound aside from the slight rasp of his sharp inhale. Keith hums around his cock, praising Shiro’s control. 

Shiro slides his right hand over his butt then spreads his cheek and presses his middle finger against his hole. Keith looks up at him, his mouth full of Shiro’s cock, and smiles. He hums again and Shiro thrusts his now gently vibrating finger into himself. He curls the fingers of his free hand into Keith’s hair and pushes his head down. Keith hums again and Shiro thrusts into his mouth, driving the head of his cock into Keith’s throat. It only takes a few more thrusts of his finger and the feel of Keith swallowing against his cock and Shiro comes. Keith pulls back as he does and when he looks up, Shiro sees the mess on his lower lip and chin. Keith stands and puts Shiro’s hand on his bulge then covers Shiro’s mouth with his own. Shiro kneads him and swallows his own cum then pulls away. Keith’s face is flushed and his lips are wet with the mixture of their saliva and Shiro’s cum. Shiro kisses him again and sucks his lower lip then looks down at Keith’s still clothed cock. Keith touches Shiro’s chin and looks him in the eye as he nods his head ‘no’. He kisses Shiro again and takes one small step back. He nods at the sink.

Shiro turns and watches Keith in the mirror as he washes his hands. Keith holds Shiro’s gaze, his hand kneading his still clothed hard on. As Shiro finishes tucking his shirt tail into his pants, Keith slowly unzips and opens his own pants but cups his hand over his cock. Shiro stares at him, willing him to reveal himself. Keith grins at him and nods at the door.

“You have to go,” he says in a low and raspy voice. 

Shiro stares for a moment longer, then does as he’s told.

He steps into the kitchen and hears the bathroom door lock behind him. He lingers for a moment, hoping to catch the slightest sound but knows he won’t. 

“What were you doing. . .”

He jumps and turns to see Ezor grinning at him.

“Was it good?” she whispers.

Shiro replies with a grin and Ezor gives him a playful slap.

“Zethrid took your children and Cosmo to see the big tree,” she says as they go into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and holds up a bottle of juniberry wine. She gives it a little shake and grins at him. Shiro nods and retrieves glasses.

“Mmm,” she sighs as she takes a sip. “I needed this. I like your kids but they are very loud and excited and. . .” She laughs as Keith plucks the glass from her hand and takes a gulp. He offers it back to her and she wrinkles her nose.

“What?” Keith says. “Don’t want to know how Shiro tastes?

She pushes the glass back at Keith. He grins at Shiro as Ezor retrieves a clean glass.

“I taste pretty good,” Shiro says as she returns and sits across from him.

Ezor shakes her head at them as they laugh.

“Do you talk this way around your children?”

Shiro loves the sound of it. ‘Your children.’ 

“Careful with. . .” 

“But they are, Keith,” Ezor interrupts. She grins at him and Shiro. “You love them.”

“Of course we do,” Keith replies. “But you have to be careful, E. We haven’t discussed anything like adoption with them yet and. . .”

Keith is cut off by a knock at the door.

Shiro gets up to answer it and hears Keith remind Ezor to be careful with her words. Shiro knows she’s right. Despite reminding one another not to get ahead of themselves, they both feel it. The three children they’ve only known for a month are the children they will adopt and raise together. 

Shiro grins as he opens the door and sees Meeka hanging several feet from the floor, suspended by her waistband from Cosmo’s mouth. He laughs as she reaches for him.

“Cosmo carried me like a puppy,” she says.

“I see that,” he replies.

“He did me, too,” Winnie says. “And Zethrid helped us go up the tree. It’s name is Joshua.”

Shiro laughs and puts Meeka down and she races to Keith.

“Did you see? Cosmo carried me like a puppy. Winnie, too.”

“Was it fun?”

“Yes but now my pants are all wet.” She smiles and reaches for Keith’s glass. “Can I have some?”

“No,” Ezor answers for him. “This is only for adults but I have something just for you and your sister and brother.”

“It’s special?” Winnie crowds next to her sister.

“Yes,” Ezor replies. “It came all the way from New Altea.” She produces a smaller bottle from the fridge. “Have you ever had juniberry juice?”

“You went to New Altea?” Milo says to Zethrid as they join Keith and Shiro at the table.

“Yes, before we left Balmera V-05.” Zethrid gives Shiro a quick glance then adds. “It was the first time I have ever been.”

“Was it beautiful?” Milo’s eyes are huge and he leans closer to Zethrid.

“Yes, very beautiful.” Shiro notices Zethrid looking across the table at Ezor, who’s still occupied with Winnie and Meeka and the juniberry juice. Zethrid glaces at Shiro again then focuses on Milo. “Shiro has been to New Altea many times and seen much more than I did.” 

Milo stares at Shiro and Shiro nods.

“Keith and I go every year for the juniberry festival,” Shiro offers.

Zethrid catches his eye and gives him a wink then looks at Milo.

“Shiro knows the king,” she says. She gives Shiro a grin then gets up and takes his glass. “I’m going to get us wine,” she says to Milo. “Do you want juniberry juice?”

“Yes, please,” Milo says, his eyes never leaving Shiro. “You know a king?”

Shiro smiles and nods and tells Milo about King Coran. The boy hangs on Shiro’s every word, injecting questions and requesting more details. It’s not the first time Keith or Shiro have discussed their friends or family with the kids. But the majority of the conversations had been prompted by Winnie or Meeka and focused on Cosmo. They would request photos of him and then ask about other people pictured while Milo quietly listened. 

Shiro notices Keith at the far end of the table. He gives the pair a little smile and Shiro smiles back. The surprise they had planned for the kids is going even better then they had anticipated. 

When Zethrid announces the meal is ready, Shiro is content to let Keith take point running interference to prevent the girls from feeding Cosmo every scrap of their meal (and then some). He hopes he can continue, with the help of Zehtrid, to engage Milo.

“He’s going to stink later,” Zethrid notes as they watch Meeka feed Cosmo from her fork. She makes a face at Milo and says to Keith. “I’m glad he’s going home with you.”

“Meeka. . .” Keith sighs as the little girl offers her full fork to Cosmo again.

“Cosmo’s coming with us,” Meeka says to Winnie. Winnie bounces in her seat then launches herself at Cosmo.

“He’s going to fart on you,” Milo says to her. 

“No, he’s going to fart on you,” Winnie counters then adds. “And Meeka.”

“Ew,” Meeka giggles. She offers a slice of bread to Cosmo who eagerly takes it.

“He’s going to fart on all of you if you don’t stop feeding him from the table,” Keith corrects. He points at Meeka’s plate. “You eat the rest.”

He gives Cosmo a look.

“And you. . .” 

Cosmo flashes away and reappears next to Shiro. He gives the side of Shiro’s face and hair a big lick and flashes away again. Shiro scowls and wipes at the sticky slobber then smiles as he sees Milo grinning at him. 

“Your hair is sticking up,” he snickers.

“Yeah, he got me good.” Shiro grimaces and wipes at his hair. 

“Gross,” Milo offers, still grinning. “I’m glad he didn’t do that to me.”

“Oh, he will,” Shiro replies.

Milo laughs and shakes his head to the negative.

“Yes,” Shiro chuckles. “While you’re sleeping he’s going to lick your entire head.”

Shiro waves his left hand above Milo’s face and head while Milo continues to laugh.

“No. . .” he manages.

“Yes and your hair is going to be all. . . “ Shiro trails off as he messes up his own hair. 

Milo falls against Zethrid as he completely devolves in laughter. From the far end of the table, Shiro hears Meeka and Winnie laughing.

“What?” He gives them his best confused expression.

“Shiro is so silly,” Winnie says to Keith.

“Silly?” Keith asks. 

Keith gives Shiro a grin as he continues.

“I think he looks cute.”

“No, he looks silly,” Winnie replies. She looks at Shiro then squeals and gets up. “COSMO. . .”

Winnie and Meeka race from the table.

“Milo. . .” Winnie grabs her brother’s arm. “Come play with us.” She looks at Zethrid. “You and Ezor, too!”

Zethrid stands and in one motion, scoops Milo and Winnie up in her arms.

“Put us in the tree,” Winnie announces as Zethrid carries them to the door.

Shiro gets up and starts to clear the dishes. He jumps as he feels a pinch on his ass then hears Ezor’s familiar giggle.

“You do look silly,” she says. “No sneaking off to the bathroom together while we’re watching. . .” she gives Keith a smirk. “your kids.”

Keith sighs but his smile betrays him. Shiro knows he loves hearing her say ‘your kids’ every bit as much as Shiro does.

“No guarantees,” Keith replies. Ezor turns away from them and Keith adds. “Remind Cosmo, no teleporting them.”

She gives him a snarp nod of her head and a smile.

“Yes, sir,” she says.

Keith laughs and gives his head a slow shake.

“Smart ass,” he calls to her as she leaves.

They are quiet for a few moments as they gather the dirty dishes from the table and take them to the sink.

“Wash or. . .”

Keith waves a towel at Shiro by way of reply. Shiro looks out the window as the sink fills. He can just see the large Joshua tree at the rear of the property. Winnie and Meeka are seated on the lowest branch with Milo seated across from them on a branch only slightly higher. They laugh as Cosmo tries to lick Zethrid’s face and she manages to turn him so he licks Ezor instead.

“I always wanted to climb that tree when I was a kid but it wasn’t big enough,” Keith says. “I was so relieved it survived.”

Shiro turns and looks at him. Keith doesn’t talk about his father or his childhood much and when he does it’s usually when they are here. This cabin that was once a shack. A shack that was the last remnants of his childhood home. Shiro turns off the water and puts his arm over Keith’s shoulders and gives him a little squeeze as Keith’s arm snakes around his waist. Keith sighs and squeezes him back.

“So. . .” He starts as he slips from Shiro and Shiro slides the first of the dirty plates into the sink full of water. Shiro looks at him. “Looked like Milo was warming up to you.”

“Zethrid’s a good wingman,” Shiro replies. Keith laughs.

“He likes you, Shiro,” Keith offers. He takes a soapy plate from Shiro and rinses it as he continues. “I’ve been thinking. . .” He trails off as he dries the plate then stops and looks at Shiro. “Maybe he just needs some extra help. From a professional.”

Shiro pauses what he’s doing and looks at Keith.

“Milo’s gone through something big. They all have but clearly his is really big, he has the actual scar. . .” Keith’s eyes flick to the window. “It’s going to be hard for them when their grandmother. . .” He trails off again, this time with a sigh. He turns to look at Shiro. “It’s kind of stirring up some stuff with me. I want to be able to really help them so it’s probably time I follow your lead and get some help.”

Shiro, his hands still in the dishwater, stares at Keith. Keith looks back at him and as the smile spreads over Shiro’s face he can see the relief on Keith’s. Slowly Keith smiles back then gives an awkward laugh.

“Ok, stop.” He swats Shiro with the towel. “Get those dishes washed. I want to go outside and. . .”

Keith turns as the comm chirps.

“Who’s calling?”

Keith shrugs and goes to answer.

Shiro turns his attention back to the dishes, still smiling from what Keith has just told him. He remembers how Keith struggled with Acxa’s death and how it dug up the unresolved pain Keith still holds over his father’s death. Any mention of getting professional help had always been met with negative reactions ranging from disgusted huffs to downright anger.

“It is?”

He hears Keith laughing and sees him come back into the kitchen, the comm pad in his hand. He looks up at Shiro and gestures to him then sits at the kitchen table. 

“Hi, uncle Shiro!”

Shiro laughs as he sees Rocco on the screen.

“Do your dad or moms know you’re using the comm?” Shiro asks.

Keith shakes his head no and Shiro chuckles as Rocco giggles. Shiro notices Shay quietly coming up behind the boy.

“What are you doing?” They hear her say. The image jerks and sways as the boy turns to look at her. “Careful. . .” They hear her sigh as she continues. “Are you supposed to use the comm?”

She sits next to him and the image steadies. 

“No,” he says as he hugs her.

She gestures and the boy plops down beside her and grins at Keith and Shiro. It’s the same grin Shiro’s seen so many times from Pidge.

“Sorry,” Shay says to them. “We were talking about calling you later. . .”

She’s interrupted by a shriek. Rocco stands up beside her and looks out over the back of the sofa.

“Silas!” He squeals. He flops to the side of the sofa and dips out of view.

Shay shakes her head at Keith and Shiro then turns to look at whatever is happening off screen. Seconds later a younger boy, clad only in a cloth diaper, stands next to her. Shay pulls him into her lap all while still managing to keep the comm pad very steady.

“Hi Silas,” Keith offers.

“Hi,” the little boy chirps. He rubs his hands over his chest and announces. “I naked.”

“Not quite,” Shay replies. She kisses him and he giggles. She looks at Shiro and Keith. “Sorry again.” She looks over her shoulder and gestures. Rocco crowds into the frame. “Tell uncle Shiro and uncle Keith you’re sorry for bothering them.”

“It’s no bother,” Keith offers. “We love seeing you.”

“But,” Shiro adds. “You’re not allowed to use the comm by yourself.”

Shiro smiles at him and Rocco giggles and grins back.

“I know,” he says.

Keith nudges him and Shiro notices a figure in the background. Seconds later a hand appears over the back of the sofa and grabs the top of Rocco’s head. He squeals and turns and Pidge appears.

“You getting into trouble?”

“Yes,” Shay answers for him.

Pidge ficks her eyes at Shiro then narrows them and focuses on Rocco. He laughs and jumps at her and she hauls him up and over the back of the sofa. Seconds later she appears in frame again as she sits next to Shay and settles Rocco on her lap. Pidge whispers in his ear and Rocco grins at the screen and says:

“Happy father’s day.”

\----------------  
3.  
\----------------

“No. . .”

Keith hears Milo laughing.

“Well how. . .”

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Shiro offers.

Milo laughs again and Keith hears Shiro sigh.

“You need to show me again,” Shiro says.

Keith leans over the back of the sofa and gives Shiro a kiss on the cheek.

“Patience yields focus,” he mutters in his ear. Shiro huffs and Keith grins.

“Hold on. . .” Milo combs his fingers through his sister’s hair. She sighs loudly. 

“If you don’t get it this time, Milo will do it,” she says. She twists and looks at Shiro. “I can only sit so long you know.”

As Keith watches, Milo separates the hair into sections and gives each one a quick smoothing with his hands.

“Ready?” he asks Shiro. Shiro nods. “Ok, take this one. . .” Milo puts a section of hair into Shiro’s left hand. “And this one. . .” Shiro opens his right hand and Milo deposits a second section.

It’s a small gesture but one that has been months in the making. Milo sitting on Shiro’s right side and touching his Galra arm without any hesitation.

“It’s just a regular braid,” he says. “You know, left over the middle then right and. . .” He laughs at Shiro’s clumsy attempt.

“Aww, be easy on him,” Keith says to the boy. “It’s only, what, his second attempt?”

Winnie’s hand pops up in front of Shiro, three fingers extended. Keith laughs.

“Third time’s a charm then, huh?”

“Yes,” Milo says. Not in response to Keith but to Shiro’s progress. “Like that. Just keep doing that over and over.”

“It feels wiggly,” Winnie offers, her hand reaching up to finger the barely started braid.

“Winnie, stop. You have to give him a chance. . .”

Keith stands and gives Shiro’s head a pat.

“You guys have all your stuff packed, right?”

“Yes,” Milo and Winnie reply in unison.

“You?” Keith gives Shiro’s head a squeeze.

“I’m trying to do something here,” Shiro responds.

Milo grins at Keith and Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro. Milo snickers.

“Stop making faces at me,” Shiro says.

Keith sticks his tongue out at the back of Shiro’s head and Milo laughs. 

“Are your bags in your room?” he asks Milo. Milo nods.

He leaves the three to their project and makes his way toward Milo’s room. That was another change, Milo deciding he finally wanted his own space. Keith had finished the remodel months earlier, right around the time the children’s grandmother had died. The timing couldn’t have been worse. The last thing Milo or either of the girls wanted was to be separated, especially at night. The progress they had made, with the girls finally sleeping in their own beds, had been lost as all three children once again cuddled together in Milo’s bed. Keith and Shiro took solace in knowing at least he now had a proper bed, the air mattress now deflated and tucked away in a closet.

“Dad. . .” Meeka calls as he passes the girls’ room.

Yet another change. One that Keith (and Shiro) both love. It had started shortly after Keith and Shiro had broached the topic of adoption with the kids. All three were excited about the prospect and Winnie and Meeka started calling them ‘dad’ almost immediately. 

Keith smiles as he sees Meeka sitting on her bed next to an open suitcase, clothes scattered around her.

“Can’t decide?”

She shakes her head.

“Well. . .” Keith looks at the spread of clothing. “It’s pretty warm there right now so you probably only need. . .” He plucks all the long sleeve shirts from the pile and presents them to her. “One.”

She grabs a pale green shirt littered with small horse silhouettes. Keith folds the remaining shirts and makes a pile on the bed. Meeka holds up a pair of pants.

“Just one?”

Keith thinks about it.

“Two,” he replies. “We’re going to see the fields and your legs might get scratched in shorts. Did your sister pack long pants?”

Meeka shrugs. Keith goes to the bed on the opposite side of the room and opens the waiting suitcase. He can immediately tell from the carefully folded clothes that Milo helped Winnie with her packing. He carefully inventories the contents then goes to their shared dresser.

“How many?” Meeka holds up a short sleeved shirt as Keith tucks a second pair of jeans into Winnie’s suitcase.

“All of them.”

“Hi, Lance!”

Keith watches Meeka race from the bed and throw herself at Lance. Lance lifts her off her feet and swings her. Lance grins at Keith.

“You’re not ready yet?” he says with a faux shocked tone. He sits on the end of her bed and holds up a shirt. “This is cute,” he says to Meeka. “You need to pack this.”

“This too,” she says as she holds up a second shirt.

“Oh, definitely. Do you have pink? You definitely need pink for the last night. Everyone wears pink.”

“I have a pink skirt.” Meeka holds it up. “With this. . .” She holds up a white shirt covered in pink stars.

“Yes,” Lance nods. “Perfect.” He looks around the room and gives Keith another smile. “What about shoes?” he says to Meeka. “You need one fancy pair and one pair that you don’t mind if they get dirty unless you don’t want to go to the fields.”

“I’m going,” she says. “I already packed my pants.”

Meeka goes to the closet and disappears inside.

Keith gives Lance a questioning look and Lance chuckles.

“Back door friends are the best,” he says.

Keith is caught off guard by the reply and snorts laughter. Lance grins at him.

“You didn’t know Shiro gave me keys to your backdoor?” Lance teases.

“This?” Meeka reappears and holds up a pair of sparkly pink shoes. Lance gasps theatrically. 

“Where did you get those?”

“From Krolia and Kolivan,” she says with a tone of reverence. “They’re special.”

“Ooh, they would be perfect for the big dinner.”

“With a dress!” Meeka races back to the closet.

“I was trying to reduce what she wanted to bring,” Keith says to him.

Lance grins.

“We have room for an extra suitcase. . .or three. This girl likes to look good, Keith. You have to respect that.”

“Did you get your stuff from the bathroom?” Keith calls into the closet.

“No,” comes her muffled response.

“I’ll get it,” Keith says to her. He looks at Lance. “Keep it to one suitcase,” he says to him.

“Your dad is being mean to me, Meeka,” Lance calls.

Meeka pokes her head out of the closet and scowls at them.

“No arguing, you two.”

She disappears back into the closet.

“Tattle tale,” Keith says to Lance. Keith hears him laughing as he leaves the room.

He goes into the bathroom and, after only a moment it’s clear none of the kids have packed any toiletries. He gathers their essentials and takes them to his bedroom. 

“Lance!” 

He smiles at the sound of Winnie’s excitement over seeing Lance. Keith remembers when he and Shiro told Lance about the kids, how he’d insisted he needed their first meeting to be in person. They’d met not long after the kids had taken their first trip to the cabin. The kids took to him immediately. Keith wasn’t surprised. 

“Did you finally figure out that braid?” Keith asks as Shiro sits on the edge of the bed.

“Milo had to redo it after Winnie pronounced it ‘too wiggly’.” Shiro sighs. “But, she did say it was better than the last time and. . .” Shiro holds up his finger and grins at Keith. “I didn’t pull her hair as much.”

“So, a win then?”

“Barely but I’ll take it.” He laughs. “Oh, she also tried to convince me she needed that new doll, the one with the long black hair you can braid and style. So I could practice with it, of course.”

Keith laughs at Shiro’s tone and his rolled eyes. They’ve heard about this doll for a month and Keith had finally found one just a few days earlier. They had already secured gifts for the other two kids, something to help keep them entertained during the trip, and were about to go to a backup plan when the coveted doll had been found.

There’s a burst of squeals and laughter from the girls’ room and Keith smiles at Shiro.

“Sounds like the last of our group has arrived.”

Seconds later Cosmo bounds into the room, the girls trailing him, and gives Keith a big lick.

“Dad, look,” Meeka jumps up and down and points at Cosmo’s head and the bright red bows tied in the hair behind his ears.

“He’s really fluffy, too,” Winnie adds as she buries her face in his hair.

“He looks great,” Shiro says, a hint of shock in his voice.

“Much better than when I picked him up,” Lance offers. “Ezor said he got into it with some kind of. . .I don’t know. . .space skunk. He was kind enough to stay locked in the hold so he wouldn’t stink up the entire ship or we’d be hating this first leg of our journey.” He turns and grabs Winnie. “Are you excited about the big trip?”

“Yes,” Winnie giggles. “We’re going to get hugs from Shay. We only saw her on the comm and now we get to see her for real.”

“She gives really good hugs,” Lance offers. “Come on, we need to help Meeka finish packing so we can get going.”

“You done?” Shiro gestures to their suitcases and Keith nods.

“I’m going to get Milo’s,” he replies as Shiro takes the bags and starts for the door. 

Keith heads in the opposite direction, down the hall to Milo’s room where he finds the boy sitting on his bed next to his suitcase. Keith can tell from the furrow on the boy’s brow that he’s upset and Keith knows why.

“It’s going to be ok,” he says to him. He gives the boy a little smile and sits next to him. “Lance is a good pilot and has been to Balmera a ton of times. And wait until you see the ship we take after that. It’s ten. . .no a hundred times nicer than Lance’s ship. So much room and you’ll be with all the other kids and. . .”

“But it still takes a long time,” Milo interrupts.

Keith knows that’s what worries his son. More time on the ship means more chances for something to go wrong. He remembers how heartbreaking it was to hear Milo recall their ship being attacked by pirates and being damaged so badly they had been left to float in space for several months before finally being rescued. 

“Yeah, it takes a lot longer to go from Balmera to the wormhole then from Earth to Balmera.” He puts his arm around Milo’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze. “You don’t need to worry, it’s safe, Milo. A lot of ships travel that route, including Coalition and Blade ships.” Milo sighs and Keith adds. “Even the Atlas.”

Name dropping the Atlas has the effect Keith had hoped for as Milo looks at him and manages a little smile. 

“Everything ok?” Shiro asks as he steps into the room.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous,” Milo replies. He gets up and takes his suitcase to Shiro. “I feel better for now.” He looks back at Keith. “Thanks, dad.”

\----

“Whoah,” Keith laughs at the sight of Lance’s new ship. It’s a deep metallic blue and more than twice the size of its predecessor. Lance grins. “What happened to the box with wings?”

“Upgrade, Keith.”

“All the way up,” Keith says. Lance laughs.

“Come on,” Lance gestures to the ramp leading into the cargo hold. “It’s still a little ripe but I promise, you won’t smell it in your quarters.”

Keith follows Lance as they weave through stacks of shipping containers.

“Lance. . .” Keith gestures and wrinkles his brow at Lance.

“Relax,” Lance laughs and turns to look at him. “Just some supplies for Balmera. All on the up and up.” He turns away and mutters. “Mostly.”

“Lance. . .” Keith repeats. 

He starts to get annoyed as Lance keeps walking then tells himself to relax. There’s no way Lance would endanger the kids transporting anything risky. Though he is curious about what Lance is transporting to Balmera and wonders if Shiro knows anything about it. Shiro always seems to know more about what’s going on with Lance then Keith does.

Lance pauses at a closed door and drops the luggage. He taps the control panel and the door opens and the lights turn on. The room is large but sparsely furnished with a slightly dingy and abandoned feel. It’s a stark contrast to the overall impressive appearance from the outside of the ship.

“I’m still working on the decor so don’t give me a bad rating.” Lance jokes. “It’s pretty patchwork but. . .” He crosses the space and flops on the bed. “This is the best mattress you’ll ever sleep on.” He sits up and grins at Keith. “Or whatever you feel like doing.” He laughs as Keith rolls his eyes in reply. “Don’t worry, fresh sheets for everyone.”

He gets up and slaps Keith on the shoulder.

“Really, I recommend you and Shiro crash here for the best sleep. The bed in the other room is smaller. The kids will have to share but I didn’t think that would be too big a deal, right, what with Meeka being kind of scared.” 

“She told you she was scared?”

“Yeah, when we were packing. But she also said she was excited and that it was safe because her dad told her. . .” He hooks his thumbs to point at himself. “I’m a great pilot.” 

“Shiro really shouldn’t lie to the kids,” Keith replies in his best monotone.

Lance gives a dramatic gasp and sidles up to Keith.

“You said it and you know it.”

Keith shrugs.

“Dad. . .is this our room?” Winnie races to him and jumps on the bed. She bounces on her knees and giggles.

“Hey. . .” Shiro corrects. 

Winnie gives another bounce then flops onto the bed next to Lance. She smiles up at Keith and Keith can’t help but smile back. He loves seeing the kids so excited and happy. He notices the little scowl on Shiro’s face and grins at him. Shiro tries to fight it but after only a moment grins back.

“You want to see your room?” Lance says to her.

She jumps up and Lance leads all three kids from the room.

“Then we can meet Walter?” he hears Meeka ask.

Shiro sits on the bed with a sigh and smiles at Keith again. Keith steps to him and Shiro grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. Keith runs his fingers up the sides of Shiro’s face and into his hair. Shiro sighs and tilts his head back slightly. He stares at Keith with his dark grey eyes and Keith is awash in memories of all the times they’ve been like this. Stealing a quiet moment with each other, sometimes for a quick fuck, but other times to just be close.

He remembers the first time they were like this. They’d been out in the desert taking a break from racing their hover bikes. Shiro had been teasing him for losing (yet again) and Keith had retaliated by grabbing Shiro’s water bottle from him. He’d teased him with it, stepping closer and holding it over Shiro’s head, threatening to douse him. Shiro had leaned back and locked eyes with Keith, his face calm and relaxed. Keith remembers being acutely aware of his heartbeat pounding in his throat and how he didn’t want the moment to end. Shiro never touched him, there was no romantic kiss or professions of love. All of that would come much later. In that moment there was just Shiro staring at him. Shiro had grinned at him then gestured for him to sit and the moment was over as quickly as it had begun. Just the first of many to come.

Keith brushes Shiro’s hair back from his brow and kisses his forehead. He smiles as Shiro chuckles then gives him a chaste peck on the lips and shuffles back from him. He lets out a long sigh. 

“I know,” Shiro says as his eyes trail over Keith’s body.

Keith laughs and takes Shiro’s hand and makes a show of hauling him up from the bed. They meet Lance and the kids in the hallway. Lance gives Keith a smug little grin and Keith replies with a scowl. Lance laughs and turns his attention back to the kids.

“Who’s ready to meet Walter?”

\----

The day blurs into night and they finally face the first big challenge of their trip.

“Bedtime,” Shiro announces.

Winnie starts her usual whining complaint and, in a surprising twist, is stopped by Milo. 

“Come on, we’re all going to bed,” he says.

“I’m not tired,” Winnie retorts.

“Well me and Meeka are so it’s two against one,” Milo counters. Winnie frowns at him.

“We need to say goodnight to Lance,” she says then adds. “And Walter!”

“Fine,” Milo sighs.

“Come on.” Winnie takes Meeka’s hand and marches ahead of her brother to the flight deck.

“I’m not really that tired,” Milo says to Keith. He glances at Shiro and adds. “I just don’t want them to be scared.”

Shiro rests his hand on the top of Milo’s head and says:

“If you’re nervous. . .”

“I’m ok,” Milo says.

On the flight deck they find Meeka and Winnie perched on Lance’s lap, both giggling over something.

“Oh no, they found you,” Lance teases. “We better say goodnight so you can get to bed and get some good sleep so you’ll be ready to see everyone tomorrow.”

Meeka hugs Lance.

“G’night, Lance,” she says then climbs down from his lap. She goes over at the tall android standing a few feet away monitoring a console and looks up at him. “Good night, Walter.”

He turns and looks down at her then offers her his hand. 

“He doesn’t do hugs,” Lance calls over to her. “It’s ok, shaking his hand is like a hug to him.”

Lance leans his head back and looks at Keith.

“He was squeezing way too hard. Nearly cracked Matt’s rib so. . .he’s good with handshakes, firm but gentle.”

Winnie slides from Lance’s lap and joins Meeka. With no hesitation, she takes Walter’s hand and gives it a firm shake.

“Night, Walter.”

Walter looks at the girl then over at Lance.

“Short for goodnight,” Lance says.

Walter looks at Winnie again.

“Good night, Winnie. Good night, Meeka.” He looks over at the rest of the group. “Good night, Milo. Good night, Shiro. Good night, Keith.”

Milo snickers and Lance looks at him.

“He’s very thorough. Good trait in a co-pilot, right?”

“Yeah,” Milo replies. “Good night, Lance.”

Lance gestures to him.

“Hug or. . .” He offers him his hand and a grin.

Milo laughs and gives Lance a hug.

“Come on,” Milo calls to his sisters. “You said good night, that was the deal.”

Keith and Shiro hang back and let Milo herd his sisters from the flight deck and to their room.

“Teeth,” he says and opens the door to the conjoining bathroom. Both girls oblige without even a huff or sigh. Shiro catches Keith’s eye and arches an eyebrow.

“Look out,” he mutters. “Your son is in dad mode.”

Keith grins. Whatever makes Milo feel more at ease is fine with him.

“I think he’s better at it then us, too,” Keith jokes. Shiro snickers and pulls the covers back on the bed.

Winnie is first to emerge from the bathroom. She climbs on the end of the bed and crawls on her hands and knees over to where Shiro is standing. She grins at him then stands and gives him a big hug. He hugs her back and kisses her cheek. She giggles and breathes in his face and announces.

“Fresh and clean.”

Shiro frowns at her as she giggles.

“That wasn’t necessary,” he says.

“I know,” she replies then gestures wildly to Keith.

“You better not do that to me,” Keith warns.

“No,” Winnie says in her sweetest voice. She hugs him and kisses his cheek then falls backward onto the bed, nearly hitting Meeka in the process.

“Winnie, be careful,” Meeka whines. Keith can tell she’s reached her limit for the day and will most likely be asleep before the first page of their bedtime story is finished.

She hugs Shiro then takes Keith’s hand and gestures for him to sit on the far side of the bed with her. He obliges and she cuddles against him while Winnie bounds to the middle and Shiro sits next to her. 

As Shiro picks up where they left off in the continuing saga of Detective Montague Mouse, Milo emerges and sits at the end of the bed facing them. Keith can tell he’s tense but slowly, as Montague begins to unravel his latest mystery, Milo starts to relax. He leans to his side and props his head on his hand and, moments later, closes his eyes. Without missing a word, Shiro nods at Keith. Keith leans and looks at Winnie, who’s fast asleep, then nods at Shiro. Shiro closes the book and they both carefully get up. Keith gently wakes Milo and he sits up and wipes at his face. He crawls to the top of the bed and lets Shiro tuck him in.

“Night, dad,” he mutters then rolls over to face his sisters.

\----------

The morning finds Keith awake early while Shiro is still sound asleep. Keith slips from the bed and leaves the room to explore the ship. He thinks about heading back to the cargo hold and poking around in the shipping crates but is stopped by a growl from his stomach. He heads to the galley and is once again struck by how well stocked it is with all of their favorites. He’s reminded of the Castle and all the meals of food goo and how each of them would take turns pining for the snacks and meals they missed from Earth then explaining such delicacies as cheese doodles and chocodiles to Allura and Coran.

He’s also reminded of the time, while drunk and horny, he and Shiro had learned food goo plus friction equals a sticky and very uncomfortable mess.

He makes his way to the bridge where he finds Lance curled up on the floor in a sleeping bag.

“Hello, Keith.”

He startles a little at the sound of Walter’s whisper then laughs at himself.

“Good morning, Walter,” he offers. He glances at Lance again and adds. “What’s in the shipping containers?”

Walter looks at him and to Keith’s surprise, smiles.

“Supplies for Balmera to be delivered to chief council Rax.”

He continues to look at Keith.

“What else?”

“None of your business,” Walter replies and smiles again.

Keith hears laughter behind him and turns to see Lance standing up. He kicks the sleeping bag aside and walks over to them.

“Nice one, Walt.” He gives a thumbs up and Walter reciprocates. He grins at Keith. “You don’t trust me?” He claps his hands to his heart and feigns pain. “I’m hurt, Keith.”

“I trust you,” Keith replies. He lets Lance take the half glass of orange juice from his hand and watches him gulp it down. “I’m just. . .”

“Nosey,” Lance gasps and smacks his lips. “Mmm, that tastes like more. The kids still asleep?”

“Yeah. . .”

Lance gives a little stretch then strides toward the door. 

“I’ll be back in two,” Lance says to Walter. “Come on.” He gestures to Keith. “I want to be quick so they don’t catch me away from my post.”

“You know you didn’t have to sleep. . .”

“I know,” Lance says as he taps the button on the wall and the galley door opens. He goes over to the sink and looks at Keith. “Uh, think you could. . .” He twirls a finger in a tight circle indicating he wants Keith to turn around and starts to unzip his jeans.

“Lance. . .no. . you are not. . .”

“I am, Keith. It’s either that or piss my pants and I only do that when I’m drunk so. . .” He gestures again.

Keith turns his head and hears the sound of water splashing into the sink and Lance’s sigh of relief.

“You’re disgusting,” Keith says.

“Hey, I’ve been holding it all night.”

Keith turns and sees Lance washing his hands then scrubbing the sink.

“Why. . .” Keith remembers the bathroom shared by both cabins. “Is there only one bathroom?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to freak the kids out walking into their room. . . the whole abandoning my post thing and. . .” He grins at Keith. “I didn’t want to risk interrupting any sexy times between you and Shiro.”

Keith is reminded of Shiro back in their room, naked under the sheets, and feels color rise on his cheeks.

“Yeah. . .” Lance teases. “Horndog.”

“You didn’t have to. . .”

“Stop telling me how to captain my ship, Keith.” Lance stops in front of him and gives him a very serious look. “Just say thank you.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

Lance gives him a big grin and before Keith can stop him, takes Keith's head in his hands and plants a loud and wet kiss on his forehead.

“You’re welcome.”

Keith wipes at his forehead and laughs.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Keith asks.

“I got to get. . .”

“I’ll bring it to you just tell me what you want.”

“Really?” Lance looks genuinely surprised. 

“Least I can do,” Keith replies.

“Aww. . . “ Lance hugs Keith to his side. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too, now what do you want?”

\-------------

Shiro crouches in front of their daughters.

“No running,” he says. 

Keith recognizes the commanding tone in Shiro’s voice and so do the girls.

“No running,” they repeat.

Shiro nods, then gives them each a kiss before he stands. Winnie takes Meeka’s hand and they walk toward Milo and Cosmo at the far end of the cargo hold. Shiro looks at Keith, the stern expression still on his face.

“No running,” Keith repeats.

Shiro laughs.

With Lance’s help the three of them get all their luggage through the cargo hold and down the ramp to the tarmac. Keith looks out across the hard packed dirt and immediately notices the Altean ship. It’s the largest of the few ships on the field and glows white in the sun.

It’s also very far away. He sits the luggage down and sighs.

“Great, we have to. . .” 

“We’ll have help,” Shiro interrupts. He raises his hand and calls. “Hey Hunk.”

“Hey guys,” Hunk calls in reply. He embraces Shiro. “You call for a bellhop?”

He hugs Keith then leans past him and waves at the kids. 

“First. . .” He steps around Keith. “Hi guys.” Cosmo laps at his face and he sputters as the kids laugh. “Hi, Cosmo.”

“Oh, you’re fine. . .”

Keith turns and sees Pidge wiping at Silas’s face. He whines and clings to her. She smiles at Keith.

“I got a cling-on,” she jokes as Shiro manages to hug her despite Silas’s continued whining.

“Did she call you a cling-on. . .”

Silas whines and buries his face against Pidge’s neck.

“He’s in a mood,” she sighs. She kisses the boy’s temple and looks at Keith. “How was the trip?”

“Good,” Keith replies.

“Pidge. . .” Lance reaches to hug her then pauses as he sees her arms are full. He rubs Silas’s back and the boy whines then reaches for him.

“Of course,” Pidge says.

Lance laughs as he fusses over Silas.

“You want to say hi to Walter?” he asks the boy. Silas smiles and Lance nods at Pidge.

“Catch up later?” she asks him.

Keith nods.

“She’s been dieing to check on Walter,” Hunk offers as they start the walk to the Altean ship. “He’d be coming along if it wasn’t for the wormhole.”

“So you decided to have a sixth kid after all?” Keith jokes.

Hunk laughs.

They make their way across the long stretch of tarmac to the Altean ship where Hunk leads them to their rooms.

“Surprise,” Shay says as the door slides open.

The girls race in to greet her.

“Hugs,” Winnie prompts.

Shay sweeps them both into her wide embrace and sighs.

“Finally, I get to hug you. I’ve been waiting so long.” She grins at them. “Do you think your dads want a hug?”

She stands and laughs as she spreads her arms and embraces Keith then Shiro. She smiles at them then turns and looks around the room.

“I think I missed someone.”

“Cosmo!” Winnie yells.

“No,” Shay corrects. She goes over to where Milo has put his suitcase on one of the beds. “It’s ok if you don’t want a hug.”

Milo smiles and she wraps her arms around him and holds him for a moment.

Keith’s known Shay for years, knows her kindness but still is struck by it. He hears Hunk ask the kids if they are hungry and laughter as Hunk makes a joke about getting back to the other kids before they destroy the ship. He watches Hunk and Shay lead the children from the room and is suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. As the door slides silently closed behind them, Keith takes a deep breath and exhales slowly and blinks against the sting in his eyes.

“You ok?”

Shiro’s voice.

Keith turns and Shiro holds his gaze as he crosses the short distance between them. He puts his arms around Keith and draws him close, enveloping him in a firm and gentle embrace. Keith relaxes into the feel not just of Shiro’s body against his, but the comfortable and familiar love they share for each other. 

After a moment, Keith reciprocates and wraps his arms around Shiro’s body and holds him. Gentle at first then stronger. Slowly he relaxes again, his arms loosely draped around Shiro but Shiro continues to hold him close. Keith lets out a long, slow sigh. Shiro gives him a little peck on his temple and, in barely a whisper, repeats.

“You ok?”

Keith nods against him and Shiro gives him another squeeze before slowly releasing him. He cups the side of Keith’s jaw in his left hand and looks him in the eye. He holds Keith’s gaze for a long moment then rests his forehead against Keith’s and holds his head in both of his hands.

Keith smiles and Shiro smiles back. After a moment they both chuckle.

“So is that a yes you are ok or. . .”

“Yes,” Keith replies. “I’m better than ok, Shiro. So much better than just ok.”

“Is that so?”

Shiro drapes his arm over Keith’s shoulders and Keith wraps his arm around Shiro’s waist. 

“Yup,” Keith replies. Shiro laughs.

They meet Lance (with a now happily smiling Silas) and Pidge in the hallway.

“Ooh, what were you two up to,” Lance teases. “Were uncle Keith and uncle Shiro doing kissies in the room?” He kisses at Silas and the little boy giggles.

Keith rolls his eyes at Pidge and she laughs.

“Walter ok?” he asks.

“Yeah. I heard he told you to mind your own business.”

Keith laughs.

“You know Lance was just jerking you around with the shipping containers, right? It was all stuff for the new children’s home on Balmera.”

“I was starting to wonder. . .” He trails off as they hear the cacophony of laughter and children’s voices echoing down the hall from the recreation room.

“Mom!” Orly races into the hall. “Where were you? Come on. . .”

Pidge gives Keith a grin and follows her son into the room.

Shiro sidles up to him and gives him a little bump with his hip. Keith bumps him back.

They pause at the door to the recreation room and Keith gives Shiro a kiss.

“I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro replies.

\----------

A week on a ship (even a roomy one) with five adults, eight kids (all under the age of ten), and a space wolf poses its own set of unique challenges. There are tears and hurt feelings (mostly between the kids) and a few arguments (not limited to the kids) and a few drops of spilled blood (also not limited to the kids). 

All the minor irritations are pushed aside when they are greeted not by members of the royal staff but the king himself.

Reen and Orly take the lead over Jake and Rocco in their race to get to him first. To the five Garrett-Holt children, he’s not King Coran of New Altea. He’s. . .

“Uncle Coran!”

Orly just manages to beat his sister to Coran and tackles him with a hug. Coran laughs and hugs him then braces himself as Reen hugs him, too. He barely has time to recuperate before Jake and Rocco pile on. He greets each of them with hugs then turns his attention to Silas as he squeals and gestures to be picked up.

“How big you have grown,” he says Silas gives him a sloppy kiss and Coran laughs. “And no longer shy, either.” 

“Oh, give him a minute and he’ll change his mind,” Pidge says. She holds her hands out to Silas and he goes to her.

“My Pidge how. . .” Coran gestures wildly. “Oh. . .oh, dear boy. . .you don’t have to. . .”

Shiro sees Milo tense and stop in his tracks as Coran walks toward him. He stares as Coran gestures to his suitcase.

“It’s a perk of being king,” he laughs. “I can get anyone to carry anything I want any time I want. But I don’t abuse my power, of course.”

Milo continues to stare and Shiro can’t help but grin. He glances at Keith and sees he’s grinning, too.

“All the suitcases?” Winnie asks.

“Every suitcase on New Altea,” Coran replies. He gives her a big grin. “Are you miss Winnie?”

“Yes and you’re King Coran.”

“I am,” he says. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you and. . .” He turns and offers his upturned hand to Meeka. “Miss Meeka.”

Meeka takes his hand and gives it a little twist and a very firm shake. Coran is taken aback for a second then laughs.

“Very well then,” he says. He looks at Milo.

Milo looks at Shiro and Shiro gives him a smile and nods toward Coran.

“I’m Milo,” he says then awkwardly thrusts his hand at Coran, his eyes still huge.

Shiro hears a snicker from beside him and gives Keith a little swat.

“I’m so happy you and your sisters are here. . .”

“Uncle Coran, where’s Allura?” Reen interrupts.

“Oh, she’ll be here later my dear.” He looks at Milo. “She’s very excited to meet all of you, too. But right now, it’s time for a quick snack. Who’s hungry?”

Coran walks away from them amid the overlapping voices of the rest of the kids. Winnie and Meeka look at Shiro and Keith.

“You better catch up,” Keith says.

Winnie grabs Meeka’s hand and starts to follow but Meeka stops her. She turns and grabs Milo’s hand and gives it a tug.

“Come on,” she says.

Shiro feels a nudge on his arm then Keith’s hand closes around his.

“The look on his face. . .” Keith chuckles and Shiro grins.

“It’s not every day you meet a king,” Shiro offers.

\-------------

“Is it wrong that I want our crowns to absolutely crush all the other crowns?” Keith asks.

He slides closer and Shiro lifts his arm so he can rest against his chest.

“Not at all,” Shiro replies without a moment’s hesitation. “I just want you to understand that I’m going to look a thousand times better in my crown than you. . .” 

“No. . .”

“Oh, yes. I’m not saying you won’t look good just. . .”

“Oh, no. . . no way. . .”

Keith sits up and Shiro hauls him closer and kisses him. The kisses quickly get longer and deeper and Shiro feels Keith’s hand slowly working its way down his belly. It takes all of Shiro’s self control to gently nudge Keith’s hand away and sit back.

“Later?” Keith asks.

“Definitely,” Shiro replies.

Keith relaxes against him with a sigh and they have barely started to calm down when they hear Milo’s voice on the other side of the door. They slide away from each other and close their eyes to give the illusion they were both still asleep.

They hear Milo hushing his sisters as they giggle and approach the bed.

“Surprise,” they yell in unison.

Keith and Shiro both pretend to startle then sit up.

“We made you crowns!” Winnie yells. She climbs onto the bed next to Shiro and sticks the crown very close to his face. “I made this for you, dad. And Meeka. . .”

Meeka holds a red paper crown completely decorated in red accents.

“For you,” she says to Keith.

“So beautiful,” Keith says without missing a beat.

Shiro sits up and inspects his crown of braided paper strips.

“Do you like it?” Winnie asks.

“I love it,” Shiro says. “It’s the most special gift anyone ever gave me”

Winnie beams then points at the crown. 

“It’s a braid,” she says. “Milo only helped a little.”

Shiro pulls her to him and gives her a hug, being careful not to crush his crown in the process.

“Yeah, I see,” he says.

“Because we do braids together,” she says.

“Can I wear it now?” Shiro hears Keith ask Meeka.

“Yes,” Meeka chirps. She turns to look at her brother. “Milo gets to do it.”

Shiro watches as Milo takes the red crown from Meeka and puts it on Keith’s head. Winnie bounces on the bed and waves her crown at her brother and he rounds the bed and takes it from her. Shiro leans forward and Milo carefully situates the crown on his head then stands back and gives them a big grin.

“King dads,” he says with a laugh.

Shiro holds his arms wide and Milo falls into his embrace. Milo hugs him and laughs and it’s like there was never a time when the boy was scared and unsure of him. Shiro lets him go and gestures to the center of the bed. 

“You have to wear them all day,” Milo starts as he climbs into the bed between his sisters. “Reen and Orly said it’s a special day for dads and moms.”

“They made crowns for Shay and Hunk and Pidge,” Meeka says.

“And helped us,” Milo offers. “I never made a crown before.”

Shiro looks over at Keith and Keith grins back at him.

“You’re a pro,” Keith says. He adjusts his crown and looks at the kids. “Let’s get dressed and get breakfast, I want to show off my crown.”

They are the first to the dining room and are surprised to find Allura there. She smiles and waves them over to where she’s arranging a long table for them and the Garrett-Holt clan.

“Happy father’s day,” she says to them. “You look fabulous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away as you can tell. Eh, I just like writing Sheith family fluff (with a dash of smut). What can I say.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
